


Thoughts from the edge (of the balcony)

by Burntblackfeathers



Series: The Balcony Verse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: COVID 19, M/M, Vignettes, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntblackfeathers/pseuds/Burntblackfeathers
Summary: Hi howdy, these are some extra scenes from my main story "fourteen". I would suggest reading that one first. Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Series: The Balcony Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712323
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Day 2 - Enjolras

**Author's Note:**

> Hi howdy, these are some extra scenes from my main story "fourteen". I would suggest reading that one first. Hope you enjoy :)

Enjolras held the blanket close to him as he sat, now alone, on the balcony. That guy from yesterday, _Grantaire_ he now knew, had just disappeared inside again. He wrapped the blanket around him, it was thick and soft, cozy, and a deep deep blue. He smiled to himself, what a strange thing to do, to give a stranger your blanket. What a _nice_ thing to do. And he was certainly grateful for it, stuck as he was out here in the cold. 

He hummed, strange and nice. Well, they was certainly decent qualities in a person, whoever this Grantaire was. 

He kept hearing that laugh as he had waved to his friend down in the street. A warm laugh. That seemed to be this guy’s MO: warm. Or maybe Enjolras was just thinking this because he had been stuck in the cold for 20 minutes or so. 

He shrugged to himself, thinking it much for muchness. It was certainly a nice introduction at least. He wondered if he would see him again.


	2. Day 4 - Jehan

Jehan arrived home tired. They were always tired these days, and the warm light in their apartment looked even more inviting. 

They opened the door, calling out. “Hi Grantaire, I’m home.” 

“Hey Jehan, in here!” He called back. Jehan headed to the bathroom, washing their hands and wiping down their phone before they came out to the kitchen. Grantaire was sitting on the kitchen bench, eating a toastie with a curious expression on his face. 

“Hi,” he said, “how was your day?”

Jehan shrugged, “It was okay, kinda weird, but what’s not at the moment.”

Grantaire hummed, “That’s true enough.” He stared down at his toastie again.

Jehan leaned against the bench, “Watch’ya eating?”

Grantaire hesitated, “Uhh so. On the topic of weird.”

Jehan moved closer, curious. “What is it?” The asked again, smells like cheese and-”

“Uh, banana.” Grantaire said. “At the suggestion of a friend.”

“That’s- ” Jehan began, “Was it Bahorel?”

Grantaire laughed, “No, but that would make sense, right?” He cleared his throat and looked away, “It uh, actually came from the guy a couple of doors down.”

Jehan smiled, “Ohhh, you’ve been… getting to know someone, hey?”

Grantaire stuck his tongue out at them but Jehan could see him go a little pink and delighted in it. “Aww R has a crush.”

“Jehaaaan.”

“Okay okay,” They said, gently headbutting him. “ _I’m_ going to make a toastie that doesn’t bring shame to the household.”

Grantaire laughed again, gently pushing them off of him, “Can’t really refute that.” He said looking out onto the balcony. 

Jehan watched him, Grantaire was too distracted to feel their gaze on him. They were glad for this new friend, or whoever he was. 

Jehan had a feeling he was going to be a good one.


	3. Stuck in the middle

The man who lived in the middle apartment had been living there for years. He had seen the neighbourhood change and new people move in and out of his building so often that he barely took notice of who was there anymore. Until the lockdown, where he _only_ saw the other people in his building, getting deliveries or smiling behind masks in the hallway, or on the balcony.

That balcony.

The kids had started showing up from day one, calling over the balconies to talk, either side of him. He didn’t mind much, it was certainly one way to talk with that social distancing. What he did mind, however, was when their friendly chats started becoming...overly friendly.

That’s what was happening today, it was gorgeous weather and he wanted to sit outside with his coffee. But he couldn’t, because these two boys were busy staring at each other and being positively saccharine, it made his teeth hurt. So he sat inside by his window, trying to soak up the sunshine and watching as his cat happily jumped from balcony to balcony, before being scooped up by a third kid. He could hear her purring from here despite being inside, and he could just imagine the pleased look she was sending his way. Betrayal from his own cat. 

The kids were laughing now, especially that blond boy. Ugh he was going to get cavities. Well at least Maggie was happy, and he supposed that if his neighbours were happy too, that was a good thing.


End file.
